shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Piotr Mori
Introduction Piotr Mori, better known as Deathknight, or the knight of the dead, is an assassin and a mercenary, and the elusive leader of the Demon Organisation. As its overall leader and also its most dangerous member, he is ranked number 1 in the organisation. His motif is the vampire. Apart from this position, Piotr is also one of the "nobles" of Kurorei island, though like all the others he attained this possition soley through great wealth, rather than birthright. When working with the Demon Organisation, Piotr uses the codename "Deathknight" and never removes his skeletal armour or helm. Between this and the general secrecy under which he opperates it is almost entirely unknown outside the Organisation that there is any association between Piotr and the Knight, much less that they are one and the same. Appearance Very little of Piotr is actually seen. When fighting he always wears a skeletal suit of armour made from bone, that hides just about every aspect of his body. It is apparent that he has long dark hair and extremely pale skin, as well as curiously amber coloured eyes. His accent has an indeterminate foreign undertone. He also wears a long black cloak that allows him to more easily conceal his armour and weapons. While within his home on Kurorei island, Piotr has been known to remove this armour, and instead wear relatively normal dark coloured clothes. This has revealed him to be far younger than he otherwise appears. Personality Piotr appears, at first glance, to be a merciless killer, who shows little remorse. However, he is not without feeling, as he offered shelter to Rebecca and Samantha Grim without seeking any personal gain. his actions suggest that he has an honour code or some sense of justice, though the exact nature of this is unknown, and he is clearly capable of compassion, as shown by his close relationship with Samantha, as well as his general care for the wellbeing of his allies. It has been revealed that while he enjoys fighting, he sees killing and death merely as a necessary consequence of battle, and takes no pleasure in it. While he has never openly admited it, Piotr takes some enjoyment from theatrics, and is amused by the rumours and speculation that suround him and the Organisation, as well as actively stiring them up on occaision. Piotr also has a great respect for the dead, or at least those that he beleived act honourably. He frequently goes out of his way to discern the last intentions and goals of the recently deceased, and will often attempt to fulfill that business for them. He sees himself as a much needed representetive for those who have died with unfinished buisness, or as he put it "Before they were ready", and it is this, rather than his fighting prowess, that earned him his full epithet of the knight of the dead. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Piotr is a very capable swordsman, and has been seen to hold his own against many powerful people using his sword. He generally uses an agressive but controlled style, attacking directly, and then simply enduring counterattacks using his defenses, while using fast and powerful strikes to force his opponents to retreat. This is particularly effective at breaking through guards and overwhelming defensive techniques, though it is equally useful for engaging multiple opponents at close quarters. fighting skill Piotr has studied some forms of martial arts and other complex fighting styles in the past, but chose not to fully master them in favor of developing his own unique style of combat. He learned Nijutoryu's principles from watching Necros fight, but lacking life return could not fully use it himself, instead utilizing claws formed from his armour to access a more basic variant. He also studied Ichi Kenpo in great detail, and applied his knowledge of it in order to master the climate-altering weaponry built into his armour. The eventual result of this training, which he dubbed Ars Mori, uses his weapons and devil fruit to their full extent, and forms the basis of much of his fighting skill. Agility Piotr is surprisingly agile for a fighter who wears armor. This is thanks, in part, to the fact that bone is quite light despite being strong, and is also due to his considerable strength. Piotr rarely attempts to evade attacks, however, preferring instead to rely on his or Samantha's defences to withstand them. He does show considerable speed when attacking, rapidly closing in on opponents and striking repeatedly at speed, and can cover ground extremely quickly when using his logia transformations to overcome any hindrance his armour might present. Endurance Piotr exhibits extreme endurance and capacity to withstand damage. As a logia fruit user, he can transform into calcium to avoid damage, so long as the incoming attack is not filled with haki or composed of seastone in some way. However, unlike most Logia users, Piotr's transformation represents only a last line of defence after a formidable array of additional protection. While composed of bone rather than steel, Piotr's armour is incredibly strong and hard to damage, and can deflect all but the strongest attacks. If the force of a blow carries through the armour, its thickness usually isolates Piotr from any use of haki, allowing him to disperse it harmlessly. Adding to this, Piotr's calcium generation can repair and reinforce the armour over time, making it increasingly difficult to break through. Piotr readily uses his own haki to protect against attacks, as well as deflecting and blocking when necessary, in turn limiting the chance of damage to the armour. When fighting alongside Samantha Grim, their combined defence reaches even greater heights, as Samantha can use her devil fruit powers to provide protection, shielding them both from harm, while Piotr can in turn guard her and recharge her powers when they are depleted. Weapons unamed Sword Piotr's weapon of choice is a longsword. It's design appears to be composed of bones, including a huge rib (the blade) a skull (The guard) a length of spine (the hilt) and the various bones of a hand (The pomel). Due to it's great length and long hilt it can be used as a spear or a sword with equal ease, and it appears able to change it's length to to an extent to add to this versatility, as well as making it easier to carry when not in use. Piotr's sword is often used to channel his other techniques. Unamed Mace Piotr took to carrying a large, ornate mace at one point, as an alternative to his sword. After resuming the use of his blade, he continued to carry it as an off hand weapon on occaision. Because of his great strength, he can wield it with only one hand, with no more effort than would normally be required for a lightweight weapon. This has made him a terrifying threat on the battlefield, and has allowed him to clash with multiple opponents simultaneously. Bone Armour In truth, Piotr's armour is his most dangerous weapon. Being composed of bone, the armour is extremely strong while remaining light, and forms the cornerstone for Piotr's exceptional defence. However, the armour also serves to provide spectacular offensive power. It's bulky design contains a series of components that enable Piotr to influence his surrounding climate to an extent, and generate localised weather conditions. When combined with Piotr's knowledge of Ichi Kenpo, as well as creative application of his devil fruit powers, he is able to use this capacity to astonishing effect, seemingly exhibiting inexplicable supernatural abilities much like an actual demon. Devil Fruit Piotr ate the Karushi Karushi no MI, Which allows him to create control and become the poisonous metal calcium. However, his main usage of this is by injecting it into the bones of his armor to cause them to grow and regenerate as he desires. This allows him to keep his already formidable armor constantly repaired. Additional pieces of regenerated bone can be absorbed by Samantha, providing "ammunition" for her powers. He also uses the calcium in a variety of other ways in and out of combat, burning it to produce vivid red flames with which to attack, as well as forming weapons or even additional limbs from it. His logia transformations also allow for increased flexibility and agility, more than would be expected from a person who normally wears armour. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Piotr is a capable user of kenbushoku haki, and makes wide use of it both in and out of combat. Aside from predicting his opponent's actions in combat, Piotr uses it to monitor the movements of nearby people, identifying potential enemies or allies, as well as tracking his targets over a long distance. It is rumored by some that he can use this haki, along with an unknown method, to sense the memories of the recently deceased, though this is most likely entirely false, and there is very little to suggest otherwise. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Piotr uses Busoshoku haki to reinforce many of his close ranged attacks, amplifying their destructive potential and making them much more damaging. He also employs it in a more controlled form to shape some of his more complex attacks, and sometimes add to his already impressive defenses *'Busoshoku: Kodate: '(Colour of armaments: Small Shield)''' '''Piotr draws his cloak in front of him, and then infuses it with haki, turning it into a makeshift shield Relationships Trivia *Piotr Mori has a leitmotif, of sorts, in the form of Led Zeppelin's No Quarter. This references many of his character traits, not least the fact that he rarely, if ever, surrenders in battle. Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Organization Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:13th Madman Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen